Double Threat
by akait39
Summary: What happens when Red X attacks two patrolling titans. How are their emotions when he leaves them in the rain? Slade partners up with X ending up with major evil plans up their sleeves. RobStarX
1. Face to Face

Double Threat: By Dark Swan and Teen Titan's Fan 101 

Summary: What happens when Red X attacks two patrolling titans. How are their emotions when he leaves them in the rain? Slade partners up with X ending up with major evil plans up their sleeves.

A/n: Welp, Dark Swan here. I wrote the first chapter. Sia, Teen Titan's Fan 101, will write the second chapter and so on and so forth. We do not own Teen Titans… even though we wish we could. -pouts- Enjoy!

Chapter One: Face to Face

Jump City. Home to the Teen Titan's for over a year now. Due to the big T shaped building they call home, the titan's had the chance to get acquainted with one another. First, there was Beastboy, the youngest of the group who had the ability to transform into any animal of his liking. His dumb remarks always annoy either Raven or Cyborg, sometimes even both. His love for tofu and anything vegetarian would aggravate Cyborg.

Then, Raven, the demoness. She couldn't afford to let her emotions to get the best of her. She meditated everyday to keep them in check. Her telekinetic powers helped during battles by controlling objects and throwing them at the opponent. Raven's ability to heal helped when any of the titans would get injured. Her quietness and mysteriousness would get the best of each titan, sooner or later. Staying locked in her room, reading a book, meditating, or saying comments about Beastboy, Raven seemed to surprise the others.

Cyborg, the half man, half robot. Even though he considered it as a curse, it definitely helped during fights. His arm would turn into a boost cannon along with many other things. His personality would help the others to be confident. Cyborg's meat-addiction and hate for anything other than meat brought trouble for the peace in the tower.

On to the lovely and beautiful Starfire the alien, because of her foreign know-how, everything was very confusing for her. Robin had to explain everything to her for her to understand correcting. Her sweet personality brightened everyone's day even the dark demoness, Raven. Her sunny smile could melt away any coldness off of anyone's heart, especially Robin's.

Lastly, the leader, Robin. When his parents and brother passed on because of Two Face, that's when his crime fighting career began. Batman trained him and taught him everything he needed to know. Soon, the young boy wonder was old enough to start on his own, without the Bat helping him. Short after, the Teen Titans were formed. Always having work before play, Robin gets really caught up in his work. The others call it his 'obsession.' But through it all, his friends stay at his side and pull him away from all the frustration and hang out.

Now, the titans were very close. Their friendship was the most important thing to every single one of them. Jump City needed the titans very much. Everyday someone was robbing a back, escaping from jail, or holding someone hostage. The past few weeks, though, haven't been that busy. Jump City became very quiet. There was no crime in three weeks. Even if there wasn't any crime, the titans had to keep a watch out. Tonight, it was Starfire's and Robin's patrol night.

Starfire carried Robin across the lake and they landed on the street. It was late afternoon and the sun was setting. As they walked down the sidewalk, they saw couples walking past them holding hands. Starfire watched them enviously. How she longed to hold her love's hand. The only problem was he had no idea about her feelings. _It's wrong to love your best friend and teammate, right?_

Robin looked over at the beautiful alien, her long fiery red hair, intensive emerald eyes, and her smile that could melt the North Pole. _She is so beautiful._ They continued strolling down the street giving eachother secret glances and Starfire asking questions about anything that was new to her.

"Why is that red hand blinking? Is the machine malfunctioning?" She flew over to the sign and poked it a few times.

"Star, that's a sign telling the people walking on the sidewalk that the light will be changing soon and they shouldn't cross the crosswalk." She nodded and slowly lowered to the ground. They walked a few blocks in silence until they got to Jump City Park.

"Well we should head back." He turned around and Starfire grabbed his wrist.

"You don't want to stay just for a little while?" A little bit of hope gleamed in her eyes. Her thumb rubbed against his glove and he sighed.

"Sorry, Star, but we should be heading back. By the time we get back, it'll be dark." His wrist slowly escaped her hand and fell to his side. Her smile was still planted across her face but inside her doubts of Robin feeling the same about her grew.

Star ran to catch up with Robin and she noticed that he stopped walking. _Did he wait for me to catch up with him?_ Then she noticed him fingering his utility belt and she looked ahead. Her eyes quickly glowed green along with her hands. She stood in her fighting stance and collected all her energy. Robin took out his metal staff and twirled it a few times. The wind blew and Star's hair flew across her face.

"Hey doll." He said behind his white mask with the red X. Starfire paid no attention to the comment and kept her concentration on him and his movements.

"Red X…" Robin whispered. "What are you doing out of prison?" He finished.

"These gadgets do come in handy when you slip one in your prison uniform." He took a red X out and slid his finger along the outer edges. He ran towards the two titans and threw the first X then another two. Robin and Starfire dodged them and went in to attack.

Star fired multiple starbolts at Red X but he was took quick. She flew to the ground to get a closer range and decided to do hand to hand combat Robin had taught her. She had a punch there a swing here and X deflected each one.

Robin watched from a little distance. He was ready to attack when Starfire got out of the way. Starfire finally punched him in the stomach and she went for a left hook but X grabbed her fist and turned her around. His arm was wrapped around her neck and his other arm around her waist. Both of her hands tried to rip his arm off from her neck, but no avail.

"Having fun, cutie?" He slid his hand down her body and she head butted him. She flew next to Robin and rubbed the back of her head. Robin bolted straight at him and tried to use his staff against him. Robin hit him in the shoulder but then X ran the other way towards a building wall and ran up the wall and jumped over Robin. He kicked Robin in the back sending him against the wall. Red X advanced on Starfire and he threw a few X's at her just for the heck of it.

"You're pretty good, sweetheart." He took a few more steps and Star lifted into the air. "That's no fair, how am I suppose to get you from way up there?" He smiled under his mask and his feet left the ground. He was flying!

"Ya see, doll, I knew I'd have a disadvantage with your flight so I decided to make my own wings." Starfire's jaw dropped and studied him carefully. How exactly could he be able to fly?

"What causes you to fly like me?" Red X flew towards her and Star sent a few hundred starbolts at him. Red X dodged every single one and was now behind her once again. His hand placed on her perfectly shaped breast and the other wrapped tight around her waist. He shifted his mouth to her ear.

"Now, why would I let out my secret? If I did, you would tell your poor little Robin how to get me up here. I'm enjoying my time up here with you, aren't you?" He whispered. He was so close to her that his hot breath was escaping his mask and falling upon Starfire's skin. Shivers were sent down her spine.

Meanwhile, Robin came to from the hard hit on the wall. His head was slightly bleeding. He tried to locate his beloved Starfire and the despicable Red X. He saw a flash of green in the air and he immediately looked up. There was them both… in the air. How could this be? Red X couldn't fly. He watched them battle and it seemed like nothing was happening to each of them. They were deflecting the opponent's attacks, which was good on Starfire's behalf. Then Robin's heart stopped when he saw Starfire soar to the closest building. Dust enveloped her and she was not to be seen. He saw Red X follow her to the building and Robin ran to see what was happening.

The next thing Robin saw will never leave his thoughts. Red X had his arms on both sides of Starfire, capturing her against the wall. Robin couldn't make out the words for Red X's lips were moving. Starfire was conscious for her eyes were glowing green.

"Doll, you can stop this madness." He slid the back of his hand down her face. Starfire was truly scared; she was up there all alone with this stalker of hers. There was Robin, watching all of this, and she couldn't do a thing to get away.

"X, please stop." Her emotions were running high now, she was sick of this. She wanted to be touched by Robin, not Red X.

"Come with me. Leave your little Robin and come with me. I know of your feelings for him, but don't you realize that he only sees you as a friend and teammate? He will never love you like I do. He will never touch you, care for you, look at you, like I do." Starfire's heart shattered.

Her head lowered. Her bangs fell over her watering eyes. _He speaks the truth. Robin does only see me as a friend and teammate. Why can't he see me as more?_ Tears escaped her eyes, stinging the open cuts on her face. "Doll, don't cry. Robin doesn't deserve your tears. He's worthless. If he doesn't notice your feelings for him then he doesn't deserve anything from you." He wipes a tear and wraps his arms around her.

"STOP IT!" Her eyebeams push Red X a few hundred yards. She bombards him with thousands of starbolts. After the dust disappears, Red X attacks Starfire with full force.

"Why can't you just give…. up… on the fact… that…" They were inches away from each other's face. "Robin…. doesn't…. love… you.." With this said, he smashes her all the way to the ground and she makes a crater in the road. Robin tries to run to her but Red X gets there before he does, so he stops running. Robin was only a few yards away. Seeing and hearing everything clearly.

Red X pinned Starfire to the ground, holding her arms a safe distance away. It was dark now; the sun had set. "I'll never give up on you, Starfire." With that, he lifted his mask up just enough to reveal his lips and kisses her on the lips. The quick moment seemed like an eternity for Starfire. _Why is he doing this?_ She struggled to get away, but their lips were locked. Robin stared at the two in disbelief. _He's kissing Starfire!_ This seemed unreal to Robin. He longed to be the one who kissed Starfire.

Their lips parted and Red X heard thunder. He looked at the sky and saw the clouds fill with light. "I better hit the road, sweetheart." He stood up and ran a little ways away from the two titans. "See you again, doll" Then he rushed off into the dark, cold night.

Rain began to fall. The thunder and lighting clashed, trying to beat the other to be heard. Starfire stood up and looked at Robin's face, trying to determine his emotions. _I cannot believe what just happened._ She thought, as she lifted her fingers to her newly kissed lips.


	2. A Day Away from the Tower

Double Threat 

By: Dark Swan and Titan's Fan 101

Disclaimer: Yeah, we don't own any of the Teen Titan's. However, we do own the plot. YAY, at least we own something!

A/N: Second chapter… we're on a roll. Sorry it took forever to update, stupid Alexia took forever writing it… just kidding… she had tons and tons of homework so she didn't have a lot of time on her hands to write. She wrote this fabulous chapter so give her mucho credit for this. Hope you like it and please click that purple button at the bottom of the screen… we'd love to hear from you! Amanda

Tears began to take form in Starfire's emerald eyes. Her head now lowered.

"What have I done?" Starfire took off without catching a glance at Robin. But all Robin could do was yell out her name into the dark stormy night.

The tower was dark as Starfire sneaked into her room. By now the other titans were asleep in their rooms. Starfire pulled out her large pink suitcase she had underneath her bed. She remembered when she used it last. It was the first day she arrived on earth.

Flashback

Starfire arrived on Earth no less than one hour and she was already lost. Everyone was staring at her and her large pink suitcase... She was dressed in her usual outfit from Tamaran, but no one seemed to get that she was from another planet. Starfire stopped in an old alleyway and sat down. Three hobos were looking at her pink suitcase, like it was some type of jewel. Starfire clutched her suitcase tight and moved far away from the three men. She began to walk out of the dark alleyway, but what she didn't realize was that something was coming straight at her. The R cycle began to move faster but what he realized that something big and pink was ahead of him, he started to stop. Starfire looked up in amazement and covered her eyes from the light.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She then uncovered her eyes and there in front of her was a masked man with jet-black hair, wearing green spandex pants, steel gray boots, and a red with other colors shirt with a big R over on his right.

"Who are you?" Starfire asked. The masked wonder held out his hand.

"I'm Robin protector of this city and you are?" Starfire took his hand and shook it gracefully.

"I am Starfire from Tamaran."

"Well Starfire from Tamaran, if it wasn't for your pink suitcase I wouldn't have noticed you while I was riding my motorcycle. Who knows what would have happened if I didn't see it."

End of Flashback

"But obviously it wasn't meant to be if this led me to this day." Starfire was all done packing and she left her door wide open and left the Titan's Tower without anyone waking up.

"Good bye my friends…" And with that little good bye Starfire started to head out towards the city and into an alleyway, once again...

"How could this happen... Red X...He kissed her! I'm going to make sure he doesn't lay another finger on her as long as I live." Robin was talking to himself while running back to the Titan's tower. Minutes later he rushed through the doors and headed straight up to Starfire's room. The door was open and she was no where in sight. Starfire's stuff was all gone and she was gone herself...

"STARFIRE!" Robin screamed out her name and fell to the ground crying. The three titans awoke from the scream and ran out from their rooms to see their leader in tears.

"Robin what's going on?" Cyborg asked cautiously.

"Yea man we all heard ya scream so what's going on?" Beast Boy was just as curious as the other two titans were. Robin got up, and wiped his eyes.

"Starfire's gone. How could I let this happen!" Robin banged his fists against the wall. Cyborg came over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Robin will find her. I'll go look for her, she probably somewhere out in the city. I doubt she would go back to her home planet after what happened between her and Blackfire." Cyborg left for his room to try to get a lock on Starfire.

"Robin I suggest you try to get some sleep." Raven stated then left for her room. And Beast Boy followed the same and decided to get some zzz's. Robin realized that his friends were right and that he should get some sleep. Cyborg will find her and he knows it.

Starfire was walking along the alleyways and decided to sit down. It was past midnight and she was awfully cold. As if her life couldn't get any worse, the temperature dropped and it began to rain. Her head fell into her hands and she started to cry. What she didn't realize though was three mysterious men about in their 20's came up to her with smirks on their faces.

"Hey sweetheart. What's a girl like you doing all alone in the rain out here?" Starfire, being naive that she is thinks the men are trying to help her. If only she knew their real intent. They closed in on her and one slid his hand down her arm.

"Why don't you come with us, cutie?"

"Umm… I'm sorry, but I don't think I want to go anywhere right now." Starfire squeaked. One of the men was now smiling at her.

"Fine playing hard to get then." Without any time to answer the men jumped her and punched her. She heard her ribs crack. The men bounded her up and one of them took out a six-inch knife and started to cut her skin. Starfire screamed in pain, but the other guy slapped her hard across the cheek.

"Shut up, bitch, we aren't done yet." Starfire now had many bruises all over her body, gashes, and who knows if she broke anything, her clothes were ripped and torn. Starfire kept quiet. They threw her at the wall causing laughter, then they left.

Cyborg had a lock on Starfire but the signal died out. He headed up the road towards the signal. He was searching and searching up and down the road until he found an alleyway with a little body and large pink suitcase. Cyborg quickly got out of the T-car and ran towards the body.

"Starfire?" Cyborg whispered, and picked her up and set her in the T-Car and quickly drove off. Other than the continuous thundering and lightning, it was quiet in Titan's tower. Robin couldn't sleep so he decided to head down and watch some TV. Robin heard footsteps approach the door and waited to see who it was. _Did Cyborg find Starfire?_ Robin waited for the doors to open and saw a drenched Cyborg carrying a beaten and bruised alien. She ran towards them and lifted Starfire from his arms. Robin's eyes started to twitch.

"Where did you find her?"

"I found her in an alleyway, beaten up and unconscious. I think it was some gang members but I'm not sure." Robin walked to his room with Starfire in his arms. _How could I let this happen? _Robin thought to himself in anger as he sat her down on his bed. Raven came in minutes later.

"I heard, I saw, and I may be able to heal part of her but I can't promise you anything. And with something this bad in her condition she might just be too beat up for healing and wouldn't make it in the end with my powers." Raven moved in front of Starfire and placed a single hand on her head. "Robin...I can't do this... I'm really sorry." Raven turned around and rushed out of the room.

Robin fell to his knees squeezing her hand and hoping that she woke up. Tears poured down his face.

"I knew I didn't searched hard enough. How could this happen? I'm sorry Starfire…it's all my fault this happened to you." From all that crying Robin was asleep in no time with his hand laced with hers.

Robin woke up to a stirring Starfire.

"Robin…" Starfire said weakly.

"I'm here Starfire, I'm here." Robin replied rubbing his thumb against her hand.

"How did you find me?" Starfire asked now gazing into his eyes.

"Cyborg found you and brought you home, and Raven couldn't heal the wounds so I stayed with you the whole night." Starfire tried to sit up but some ribs were broken. Robin sat on the bed and gently pushed her down.

"You must rest, since Raven can't heal your wounds." Robin stated. Starfire nodded and looked out at the rainy day.

"Thanks for staying with me."

"I'd never leave you," Robin replied and kissed her forehead.

A/N: That's it for chapter 2! We hoped you liked it. Now it's my turn to write a chapter so I'll try my best to get it updated as quickly as possible because I know how readers hate authors that don't update in a good amount of time. Believe me I know. Guess what guess what guess what! That purple button down at the bottom yeah its magic… when you click it… it makes a new window appear! Try it out!


	3. X and Slade Together?

Double Threat 

By Dark Swan and Titan's Fan 101

Disclaimer: Okay, I think you know. Look at previous chapters.

A/N: Welp, this is my chapter, Sia is taking a little break. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. I told you all that it would be done by the end of the week! Oh yeah, who's good at keeping her promises. ENJOY!

Chapter Three: X and Slade…together?

Red X sat there, gazing at the picture of Starfire on his computer. Her emerald eyes and bright smile never left his thoughts. He placed his finger on the picture and outlined her face. _My gosh, she's gorgeous._ He leaned back against his chair and went through the pictures he had of her. He sat his elbow on the desk and supported his head while looking at a picture of Starfire with her eyes and hands glowing.

"Red X…"

He looked at the screen in disbelief. _Slade?_ What was he doing contacting him?

"Slade? What do you want?" He said in a rush.

"I saw your battle against the two titans. It was very impressive, Robin barley attacked. It shocked me that he wasn't more involved because of your actions with Starfire."

Red X nodded in agreement. "I was shocked myself. It was a good thing though." He smiled under his mask.

"Since you have a special "bond" with Starfire, why don't we make a partnership?" He asked in his smooth voice.

"Why would I be a help to you?" X was confused.

"I seem to have an affect on Robin's temper, while you have one on the alien. If we join together, our minds together could destroy them both." He quietly chuckled at his evil thoughts.

"Ah, I see where you are going with this…" Red X quickly thought about it. "You've got yourself a deal." The two villains smirked and Red X's computer went black.

Starfire slowly walked down the hallway wincing in pain. She quickly grabbed Robin's arm for support. She sighed, releasing her agony.

"Robin, it hurts too much. May I go back to bed?" She looked at him with tears forming from the extreme pain.

"Star, you need to get better fast. What if an attack over to city were to happen while you are wounded. We need you in our battles." He held her arms, trying his best to keep her steady.

They continued walking until they finally reached the couch. He slowly lowered her down to the cushion and Starfire smiled with relief.

"Much better." She smiled wide and started to watch Cyborg and Beastboy play video games.

Robin went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water and he noticed Raven reading a book, as usual. She noticed him looking at her and she raised her head.

"Something bothering you?" She looked annoyed.

"No, just wondering why you can't heal Starfire." Raven looked shocked that he would say something like that.

"I told you, her injuries are too extreme. My powers can't heal her major wounds, but I could heal a few scratches and bruises." She raised her voice slightly.

"I know, Raven, you tried your best. It's just weird that you can't heal her injuries, that's all." He drank his water and went back to sit next to Starfire. Raven looked at him with evil then continued her reading.

Robin plopped down on the couch and smiled in response to Starfire's. They both watched Cyborg and Beastboy play video games and had to break up a few verbal battles.

"You idiot, you can't do that! That's cheating!" BB said as he stood up throwing the game control on the couch.

"I told you, man, I didn't cheat." Cy set his controller down in peace for he did play the game fair and square.

Beastboy stomped his feet and look him straight in the eye. "Bet you can't beat me again." He smiled.

"Oh, it's on little man." They both sat down and played once again.

Starfire sat there with a smile planted across her face. _It's good to be out here with my friends._ She looked over at Robin who was already staring at her. She slightly blushed and just smiled even bigger.

"I am overjoyed that no bad people have attacked the city."

"I agree. I'd hate to leave you here while we went out. Someone could attack you while we are gone." He moved his hand next to him and accidentally touched Star's hand. He quickly moved it to his leg again and his face began to redden.

"BOO-YAH! Oh yeah, I told you that I didn't cheat. Two times in a row!" Cyborg jumped from the couch and did a little victory dance.

"I don't need to suffer through another loss and you're dancing." Beastboy started to laugh but was cut off by the titan's alarm.

Robin ran for the screen to see what was up, a bank being robbed by some thugs, no big deal. He looked at Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg. He asked them if they would mind dealing with this on their own. They all nodded and Cyborg went for the T-Car while Raven flew and BB joined her as a hawk.

He sat back down next to Starfire and offered her the remote. She shook her head and leaned her hand back against the couch.

"Do you need anything, Star?" He gazed upon her perfect face.

"No, friend Robin, thank you for asking though." She closed her eyes and concentrated on her wounds. _If my ribs heal faster, it would be much easier for me to walk and I could even start training again._

Robin flipped through the channels trying to find something Starfire wouldn't mind watching. He took a few secret looks at her, but she still had her eyes closed. _What is she doing?_

"Starfire, you ok?" She nodded and continued with her concentration. _I must get better, for the sake of the team. I must not let Robin stay her in the tower with me like I am some child. I will prove to Robin that I can take care of myself, and that my powers have developed greatly since our first meeting._ Her hands were at her side and they faintly glowed green. Herstomach was surrounded by a green light and sweat beads danced down her face. She quickly opened her eyes and inhaled. She'd been holding her breath in order to heal herself. It had been well over three minutes during this process.

Robin heard her gasp and looked at her with concern in his mask-covered eyes. He grabbed her shoulder and gently shook her.

"Star, what's wrong?" He looked at her as she started to lift herself from the couch. "Starfire, your ribs, I don't want you to hurt yourself even…" He was cut off with her huge smile. What was going on?

"No worries, dear Robin, my ribs do not ache anymore." He looked at her with confusion. She knew what he was thinking, _How?_ "My powers have grown since my last growth spurt. I am now able to heal myself, with hard concentration of course." She smiled at her accomplishment and went in for a hug. "Are you not proud of me?" She said as she pulled back from the hug.

"Oh, of course I am proud of you. It's wonderful that you are able to do that now. I don't have to worry about you anymore every time we battle someone." Robin went to the screen and tried to contact Cyborg.

_He doesn't have to worry about me anymore? He worries about me when we fight?_ She was lost. At times, Robin seemed like he didn't want to deal with Starfire, then other times, he tricked her mind in thinking that he actually did care for her. She sighed and joined Robin at the screen.

"How are you guys doing?" He looked in the background of the video and he saw Raven tying the thugs up while Beastboy lured the last thug into Raven's trap.

"Pretty good, we're finishing up right now. The cops should be here shortly, we'll be back in about fifteen minutes." Robin nodded and ended their transmission.

The three titans came back with three medium pizzas and one large. Cyborg stared at his large meat lover's pizza and then downed the whole thing in about five minutes. Robin and Starfire shared a pizza with pepperoni, mushrooms, and on Starfire's half, mustard. Raven only ate two pieces from her plain pizza so Cyborg helped her out. Beastboy sat there, with his all-mushroom pizza trying to finish his pizza before Cyborg.

Soon the titans prepared for bed. Starfire was to begin training after having no training for five days; she wanted to be well rested in order to do her best for Robin. Raven locked herself in her room hours before the other titans, so he must have been reading a book or reading up on spells. Beastboy and Cyborg finally quit at the video games and was ready to call it a night. Robin was the last to go to his room for he activated the security system and shut off all the lights and went up to his room.

The sun rudely crept in Robin's room. He took the sunshine as a wake up call and went to take a refreshing shower. He went to the living room to find Raven meditating in front of the window overlooking the lake and Beastboy and Cyborg watching Saturday morning cartoons. He searched for Starfire, but she wasn't there. He tried to ask BB and Cy but they were too caught up in their laughter because of the cartoons. He reluctantly walked over to Raven and opened his mouth.

"She is in the training room." She said opening one eye to look at Robin.

"Thanks, Raven." He headed for the training room and heard Starfire hitting something. He looked in and saw her punching the dummy. She punched it will all her might that her eyes were even glowing. Robin glanced at her body. She was in shape that was no lie. Her Tameranian uniform did her wonders. The top fit perfectly around her chest and cut off just enough to have a glimpse of her abs. The short skirt showed off her beautiful long legs, but even though the boots came up pretty high, you could still see her calf muscles through the boots. Her long hair was tossed into a messy bun and her face glistened as the lights reflected off her face from the hint of sweat.

Robin shook himself out of his gaze and cleared his throat trying to get her attention. She finally noticed him standing there and flew over to him.

"How long were you standing there, Robin?" She wiped her forehead and took deep breaths.

"Oh, not long. Only a matter of seconds." More like a matter of minutes. He started to walk to the obstacle course and Starfire followed him. "How long have you been training today?" He went to the controls of the obstacle course and turned it on. The whole course lit up and the control buttons flashed on.

"Well, I went up to the roof to watch sunrise then came down had a little "breakfeast" and then came in here. I do not know of the time when I first came in here though." She smiled and Robin told her to go through the obstacle course.

"What level do you want it on?" He shouted at her.

"Level 7." There were fifteen levels and since she hadn't done the obstacle course in ages… she needed to start out easy. Robin switched it to Level Seven and watched as the robots attacked Starfire.

She lifted herself off the ground a few inches then fired one starbolt per robot. She quickly went through those and now it was on the flying objects. Knives were coming out of the round machine's ends. If Starfire were to get too close to them, they would cut her skin. She tried to keep her distance and soon she was flying away from the machines. She then circled around and went straight at one machine and flew up at the last moment so the two machines would hit eachother.

Lasers raised from out of the ground and targeted on Starfire. She took three out using her left, right, and eyes to take them out. She then only had two more left. She flew high into the air and swerved her way down to destroy the lasers. The lasers were shooting one right after another and one skimmed her arm. She kept going and took out them both and flew through to the last obstacle.

As she closed in on it, Robin shut the course off, the alarm sounded. "STARFIRE, TROUBLE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and ran to the R-Cycle. She looked towards him and flew to the others.

They all went to the park where their communicators told them where there was trouble. They looked around, going their separate ways. Beastboy transformed into a bloodhound and tried to sniff his way to the culprit. Raven walked around looking for footprints or anything to try and find the guy. Cyborg was doing his normal looking with all his technology. Starfire flew around the park trying to detect the enemy. Twigs broke behind her; she quickly fired a couple bolts at the noise. No one was there. She continued to look and met up with Robin.

"Find anything." He had his staff out, reading for a surprise attack.

"Not at all. I did hear a sound but nothing was found where it originated from." She kept looking around, not wanting anything to bring harm against Robin. Then it happened. X's flying from the trees, one flew against Starfire's arm and it started to bleed. Robin used his staff to deflect the ones targeted towards him.

"X, show yourself!" Robin yelled looking in the trees for movement. _Where is he!_ He moved ahead of Starfire and after a few minutes didn't hear Starfire following him.

"Starfire?" He turned around to see Starfire with Red X's hand over her mouth and one holding her arms behind her back. "STARFIRE!" As Robin approached them, he noticed something was in X's hand over Starfire's mouth. _What is that?_

He soon knew it was a drug because Starfire fell to the ground unconscious. Her hair disheveled from the wind and her arms flopped to her sides. Robin ran for her but was stopped by Slade. He halted and looked at what seemed to be Slade. _What's he doing here?_

"Robin, I see that you are surprised to see me." A smile planted across his mask-hidden face. "I do suggest that you watch over her more wisely. With Red X out of prison, Star is in danger 24/7."

"Starfire can take care of herself. Her powers have grown tremendously." He twirled his staff.

"Oh is she now?" Red X picked her up bridal-style and ran off with her. "How is Starfire going to think of you when she knows that you did nothing to save her?" Slade bolted towards Robin and attacked. He used all his force against Robin and tried his best to push him back to the ten-foot long ledge drop from park to beach.

Robin wanted to call the other titan's so they could catch Red X before anything happened to Starfire, but his hands were tied up with Slade. "Slade, what is he going to do with her?" He grunted and forced him back a little bit so he could catch his breath.

"Anything he wants to." Robin looked at him in horror and quickly grabbed his communicator.

"Robin to titan's…Robin to titan's…" He yelled at his yellow communicator. _Where are they! Where are they!_

"Yeah, Robin?" Cyborg answered and was still looking for the action. "Who's behind this?"

"Slade and Red X. X has taken Starfire. God knows what he might do to her. Find her as soon as possible…" Slade was running right at him. Robin ran away to buy more time on the communicator. "No harm must be brought upon Starfire, do you understand? You must-" Slade pushed with all his might against Robin's stomach and he forced him back about fifteen feet which caused him to fall over the ten-foot ledge and onto the white sand. Slade looked down at him then disappear.

There Robin lay thinking about Starfire and how he could let Slade get away. _Why did I let X take Star! How could I be so stupid, not being there to protect her? I should have been there for her. My lovely Starfire, please hang in there until I find you._ Then he slowly drifted into darkness.

A/N: That's it for Chapter Three, I hope you enjoyed it. Now it is my lovely partner's turn to continue on with this story. May I give you all a piece of advice? That button at the bottom left, did I ever tell you that if you push you… you win one million dollars? Yeah, well, I'd do it if I were you. Amanda.


	4. The Only Lovely Thing

Double Threat 

By Dark Swan and Titan's Fan 101

Disclaimer: Not this stupid thing again! What do you guys think? If you think that we own them, you're crazy.

A/N: All right, Chapter Four is here! Welp since my lovely co-writer does not have enough time to finish chapter 4 by this Friday, the chapter will be written by me, Dark Swan. One thing that's very shocking to me is the many reviews we have gotten! Thank you all so much for your feedback. This makes me want to get the chapters out even sooner. My promise to update by Friday hasn't fell through yet so I'm happy. Keep reviewing, you are making an incredible impact on how fast the chapters come out. Good job people! Hope you enjoy this chapter, ENJOY! 3 Amanda

Chapter Four: The Only Lovely Thing

The bright morning sun beat down on Robin's face. He opened his heavy eyes and sat up from his bed. He itched his head and found bandages wrapped around it. _What the…_ Then it came to him. Starfire! She'd been taken. It all came rushing to his head making him slightly dizzy. As soon as his dizzy spell ended, he bolted for the living room.

"Did you find her!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Beastboy and Cyborg stopped and looked at the Boy Wonder. His hair messed, dark circles under his eyes, bruises and cuts all over, and the white bandages with some bloodstains. Raven set her book down and walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"We lost them. We tried to follow them, but Red X used stealth mode and we lost track of them. They must have destroyed Starfire's communicator because I'm not getting a signal from her." She rubbed his shoulder and went back to her book.

"Then why are we just sitting doing nothing!" Robin was angry. He wouldn't allow Starfire to be held captive by some obsessive maniac. _What am I going to do?_

"Rob, calm down. All we have to do is wait for Red X to come out in the open again. We know he will." Cyborg left the game and stood next to Robin.

"Who knows how long until he comes out again…" Robin spoke too soon. The alarm sounded. It was X; he was robbing a jewelry store. "Titans GO!" They each ran off to their transportation.

Once they got to the store, Robin dashed for the entrance door and immediately found Red X shoving some diamonds into a bag. X looked up and smirked even though no one could see it.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Boy Blunder." He chuckled.

"X, what have you done with Starfire?" Robin fingered his bird-a-rang and stood in his fighting stance.

"More like, what _haven't_ I done with her." That was it for Robin's patience. He threw all the bird-a-rangs he had with him. The other titans used their abilities to try and stop him as well.

Robin took out his staff and tried to jam X in the stomach, but he was too slow. X took out one of his electric X's and placed one on Robin's stomach. As soon as X's hand left it, Robin was electrocuted. He fell to the ground, groaning from the pain. The shock hadn't stopped yet. Red X went on to his next victims.

"X, we won't let you leave without you telling us where Starfire is." Cyborg yelled as he charged his boost cannon.

"Like I would tell you, bucket of bolts." With that said, X turned into stealth mode and quickly ran past the three dumbfounded titans. _That was easy._ He made it outside and headed for his hideout. He headed for the old abandoned shoe factory. Little did he know that Robin was only a few steps behind him, following him the entire time. _I must get to Starfire before anything happens to her._

"My dear, why can't you look happy? It isn't that bad is it?" He looked at her angry face. She was tied to a pole, hands lifted above her head. Instead of her midriff only being a few centimeters above her navel, it was now almost exposing her chest. "It's a real shame that Robin was unable to save you. You could have been at the tower with your beloved Robin… oh wait… he's always locked up in his room searching for me isn't he?" The factory echoed of Slade's laugh.

Red X busted through the doors carrying a bag full of diamonds. "I got one for you, doll." He took out a diamond necklace and put it on her. "Now you look even more gorgeous…" X lifted his hand to her face but Starfire tried to keep her head away from him. "If you would stop struggling, things would be much easier on all of us." He placed his hand above her head and leaned against the pole. He inched his face closer and closer to hers. "Don't make me hurt you, sweetie." Starfire kicked him in the stomach sending him a few feet back. Her eyes glowed green with anger.

"Please, stay away!" She struggled and tried to escape from the rope's clutches.

Red X walked over to her again and slid the back of his hand down her cheek. Her eyes fluttered at his touch and she sighed. His hand then slithered from her cheek, over her collarbone, over her perfect breasts, down to her navel. Once his hand was where it needed to be, he pulled his hand back, made a fist, and punched her hard in the stomach making her wince in horrible pain.

"Play nice and I'll play nice." He whispered into her ear. He left her and went over to the smirking Slade.

"I see that your mission was successful. Did they attack you?" Slade took the bag and set it on his desk.

X nodded. "Of course they did. Robin was a psychopath trying to get the whereabouts of his precious Starfire. The two villains glanced over to the alien and smiled. X moved in closer to Slade so only Slade's ears could understand what he was saying. "We must try to convince Starfire that she means nothing to Robin. I did that during my first encounter with Starfire and it worked. That doubt needs to grow just a little more." Slade nodded in agreement and signaled him away to do his work.

Red X walked over to Starfire and put his hand over the place where he punched her. "I am sorry about that, cutie." Starfire didn't respond. "Ya know that Robin doesn't really care for you that much right? I mean, why would Robin, who has a heart of ice, love an alien who can only be happy? Who is the total opposite of him? He would love someone like Raven, dark and mysterious." Red X placed his hands on her hips and slightly squeezed.

Starfire didn't dare look him in the eye. She tried to find a spot to look at so she could get her mind off the doubt creeping in her soul. _Lies, he only speaks lies._ Red X gently grabbed her chin and positioned her face to look at him.

"Starfire, like I said before, Robin doesn't love you. He would never love you more than a friend. Don't keep your hopes up, sweetheart." He cupped her face and slowly inched closer and closer to her angelic face. He lifted his mask once again and touched lips, only this time, instead of feeling hatred towards him, an emotion of happiness evolved in her heart. _I must be ill. That hit in the stomach must have gone to my head._ Not too long after the kiss started, Starfire couldn't resist any longer.

Robin stood there, shock and anger rushing through his body. _Red X is going to pay for kissing Starfire._ As he paid more attention to both of their movements, he noticed that Starfire was kissing back! _Starfire! How can she be kissing him? Does she not know of my feelings for her?_ As soon as he figured out that she was kissing back, it was like a slap in the face. His heart shattered into a million pieces. _That's what I get for opening my heart again._ He ran straight for Starfire and X but was stopped by Slade.

"Going somewhere, my dear boy?" Robin didn't have time to deal with Slade, what his main reason for being there was to rescue Starfire. He ran right past him and headed for X and Starfire.

"Get your nasty face away from her!" As soon as Red X heard Robin speak, he put his mask down all the way and snatched a X from his utility belt and held it against Starfire's neck. Robin stopped in his tacks; no harm could be brought on Starfire.

Starfire looked at X with confusion. _Had he not just kissed me? He must be "bi-polar" like what Beastboy calls Raven._ She forced her eyes to look over to Robin. Even though she was glad to see him, she didn't want Robin to see her kissing X again.

"Rob-" Robin held up his hand. He was not in the mood to hear her sweet apologetic voice.

"Starfire… just don't." He looked at her with jealous eyes.

Red X backed away from Starfire and took out a few X's along with his own staff. Robin twirled his staff and made the first move. He approached X and swung his staff right at his head, but X moved swiftly to his right.

"Too slow I'm afraid." With that, he clicked a button on his staff, which made the end of the pole pointy. He stabbed Robin in the side and threw him over his shoulder, almost making the staff tear through his entire body. Robin grabbed his side with the wound and winced in pain.

"Can't even save get past be to save her… how pathetic… you don't deserve her love." Red X pointed his staff at his throat and looked at him with an evil glare.

"X, what makes you think you deserve her love more than me? You're a criminal! She could never love you back!" That cut X in the soul… if he had one. He prepared to slice Robin's neck but heard Starfire scream.

"X! Please, don't do it!" Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Even if Robin didn't love her back, she would still love him.

"Doll, I told you… he doesn't love you… why go through the pain more when you can be free from it?" Red X wanted only one thing more than Starfire's love… Robin. He craved to see Robin's death more than any other person.

"Star-" X interrupted him by pushing the staff against his neck.

"Please, if you love me like you say you do… let him go." Starfire's voice was barely understandable for her voice was cracking. "I'll do anything… please just let him go unharmed."

Robin shook his head in disagreement. _Why would she do something so stupid! Doesn't she know that she would have to stay with him? Starfire… what have you done!_

Robin stood up and looked over at the entertained Slade. Red X glanced from Starfire to Robin, back and forth back and forth. His mind was cut in to… did he really want Robin's death more than Starfire? Red X quickly cut Starfire's ropes and grabbed her arm so she wouldn't escape.

"Starfire, if I let Robin go… would you stay with me and love me?" Maybe in the end he did want Starfire more.

Starfire was about to nod but she looked over at Robin who was shaking his head in disagreement. _What am I supposed to do? I do love Robin… maybe in order to show my love for him… I must love another._ This didn't make sense to her. Why couldn't X accept that she loved him?

"Uh…" She paused… thinking if her answer was the right decision. "Ye…NO!" She looked at the charging titans. She smiled in thankfulness and shook X off her arm. He tried to keep his hold on her but she used her eye beams against him. Starfire flew to Robin's side and open her mouth to speak but he rushed his hand over her mouth and yelled his battle cry.

"TITANS GO!"

Beastboy and Starfire went after Red X while Raven, Cyborg, and Robin attacked Slade.

"Robin, just give up already…" Robin pushed his staff against Slade's and they each struggled to outdo the other. "How many times have we been at this, boy?" He pushed him off and Raven controlled a couple crates to fly at him. Slade quickly dodge the flying crates and ran straight for Cyborg. He swiftly jumped over the half-man and opened his "back". Slade cut a few wires and twist a few and Cyborg completely shut off, his whole body going limp.

"What the? Hey… how did you know that?" As hard as he tried… he couldn't move.

Red X ran up the wall and over Starfire who tried to follow him with her starbolts but none of them seemed to hit him. She was very frustrated. She hadn't bee home in a few days and she was missing her pink room terribly.

"Doll… do we have to keep fighting like this?" He threw a sticky paste-like X towards her, but thankfully, she moved to the right just in time.

Beastboy transformed into a gorilla and pounded the floor and X lost his balance. BB then changed into a tiger and jumped on him.

"Sorry… you're still a kitty to me." He set an X on his shoulder blade a purple gas surrounded the BB. He transformed back into his human form and he fell to the ground, drool hanging from his mouth. Red X pushed him off and looked over at the successful Slade who only had Robin as an opponent. Red X smiled at the angry Starfire.

"I never get old at staring into those glowing eyes." He flipped his staff in the air and leaned into his fighting stance.

"STARE AT THIS!" She launched thousands of starbolts at him and quickly flew over to Robin. "We must go, our friends are not well." Robin looked at his teammates and hated to agree with her for he wanted to stay and fight against Slade.

Slade stood up straight from his fighting stance and jammed his staff into the ground. "Another time, my dear boy." With that, he was overcome by shadows and disappeared.

"We'll finish this later, my love." Red X followed him into the shadows. Starfire could feel the hot tears forming in her eyes.

"Let's go home." They looked at eachother and helped the others

Starfire looked out and gazed at the vast city. Lights flashing and lights dimming. It was well past midnight and the city soon lost its sparkle. Robin stepped on the roof and saw Starfire's hair blow in the wind. He knew that she always came up here to collect her thoughts. It was both of theirs' spot of peace.

He walked right next to her and leaned against the rail. "Beautiful night." He stared at the gleaming stars. Starfire looked above and witnessed a shooting star.

"Why yes, how extremely lovely." She looked back down and held her sadness inside. _Why do I feel this way? What happened between Red X and I was nothing. Robin must still have bad thoughts against me. _

She took the risk and snuck a glance over at him. He looked deep in thought. The moon shining against his face and accenting his mysteriousness.

Robin had the sense of someone looking at him and he looked over at Starfire who blushed then looked back down. _The only thing lovely here is her._ He smiled and placed his hand over hers.

A/N: Wow… what a chapter. Anyway… like I said… chapter 5 might come a little late because of Thanksgiving… This week I am not promising that it will be on Friday. Please forgive me, but my family is having a hard time with Thanksgiving since my grandpa died. So… stay tuned for chappie 5! My lovely readers… you see that beautiful purple button that's a little down? Welp… it would make me so happy if you would push it and send a review my way. If you have any ideas of what you would like to see happen… I might consider one of your suggestions… who knows what'll happen. The magic button is that gorgeous purple button… you know you want to push it! 3 Amanda


	5. Kiss the Night Away

Double Threat 

By Dark Swan and Teen Titan's Fan 101

Disclaimer: Once again, we don't own the teen titans… dreadful isn't it?

A/N: Okay, so instead of having chapter 5 come out super late, I'm writing this chapter and the one and only Teen Titan's Fan 101 will write chapter 6. This will give her more time to write since she has such a busy schedule. She'll most likely get it out by Friday. Once again, our wonderful readers thank you so very much for the reviews. We really appreciate all the reviews. ENJOY chapter 5!

Chapter 5: Kiss the Night Away

Red X threw the glass at the wall. _Ugh, I almost had her! Robin keeps interfering. _He sat down and tried to calm his anger. He leaned back and thought hard about his plight. _How can I make Starfire believe me? How can I make Robin so angry with Starfire to drive her away? Jealousy didn't work… what's worse than jealousy?_ Slade walked up to X and sat his hand on his shoulder.

"X, we need more of an in-depth plan. We need to take it one step higher." X stood up and walked over to the screen showing Starfire smiling.

"Why don't you help me try and think of something? You've barely done anything to help me." He turned around and crossed his arms, anger building up once more.

"My purpose is the be a nuisance to Robin. You know that his obsession with destroying me can get to him. I can egg him on and his obsession will get to him. He'll leave Starfire in the dark and only search for me. That's when we'll get Starfire. Hit her when she's most vulnerable. We might even get her to come to us." A smirk came across X's lips. _Genius!_

The brilliant sun shone through the glass window in Starfire's room. She turned onto her stomach and winced in pain as she put pressure on her bruise. She quickly lay on her side and slid a hand over her stomach. She sat up in bed and put her feet over the side. She rubbed her eyes and stood up to stretch. She grabbed some towels and decided to take a shower.

She walked out of her room and bumped into Robin, making Starfire loose her balance. She began to fall back but Robin grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Heat rose to her cheeks and she smiled. _Oh, Robin._ She looked up at him also smiling and he kissed her forehead. He let her go and walked away without saying anything.

She made her way to the shower room and knocked on the door once she arrived. She heard no response and went in. She set her towels on the sink counter and started to undress. She looked in the mirror and saw the enormous bruise on her stomach. She put her hands over it and some black and blue was still showing. She undressed completely and stepped in the hot shower. She smiled as water fell down her back. She grabbed the shampoo bottle and washed her hair. During her shower, instead of singing well-known Tamaran songs, she thought of Robin. _What happened between us on the roof last night? I thought he would be angry with me for kissing X, but he only showed kindness on the roof. And this morning? That was very quite unexpected._ Her thoughts revolved around her feelings for Robin and wondered if he felt the same. _She sure seems like it at the moment, but I never know with Robin._

She stepped out of the steaming shower and looked in the mirror only to see it fogged up. She slipped a towel around her tiny figure and went over to the mirror. She slid her finger up and down and all around to make letters. She walked out of the shower room with her hair up in a towel, her body wrapped with a towel, and the mirror reading, "I love you, Robin."

Cyborg and BB were at it again, fighting over who won.

"You cheated!" BB yelled.

"Uh-uh! I have never cheated in my life!"

"Oh yeah right! Now you're a liar!"

Raven had a headache. _Those boys are going to shut up._ She stood up and walked over in front of the TV.

"BE QUIET!" The guys sat down on the couch and gave their attention to her. "I've heard ENOUGH of your fighting!" She walked back to her seat and picked up her book and read.

Robin smiled as BB and Cyborg were still fighting only whispering. They took cautious looks over to Raven and saw if she was bothered. He poured himself his daily glass of milk and wiped his mouth when he finished. He walked to the door entering the hallways and he looked up to see Starfire smiling. _Starfire…_

Starfire brushed her shoulder against him and walked over to the kitchen. Robin changed his mind about going to his room. _Maybe I can stay here for a while longer._ He followed her to the kitchen area and he sat on one of the stools.

"My dear friend Robin, do you wish to have something to eat?" She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and searched the refrigerator for her favorite drink. She took out the blue clumpy liquid and poured some into the glass. Robin looked at Starfire with disgust and practically gagged when he smelled the drink. Starfire laughed at his reaction, grabbed another glass, and poured some into it.

"Care for some?" Robin shook his head and clasped his hands while leaning his elbows on the counter.

Robin walked over to Cyborg and Beastboy who were watching the latest kung-fu movie.

"Robin, didn't you use that movie against Dr. Light the other week?" BB replayed the move over and over again until Robin nodded in agreement.

Once the movie was over, it was 12:43. All the titans, including Raven, were sitting on the couch. Beastboy was lying on the floor with a pool of drool surrounding his face. Cyborg flipped through the channels trying to find something good on. Raven sat on the floor next to Beastboy and was laying against the couch for support. Starfire's head was laying on Robin's lap while he had his hand on her shoulder and the other under Starfire's head.

Cyborg left for his room and soon Raven did the same. Beastboy woke up to the sound of crashing lightning and went to his room. A fierce storm brewed outside the tower, thunder sounded and lightning struck. Robin woke up to see lightning flash outside the window. He gently picked up Star's head and stood up then sat her head down. He looked down at the sleeping Starfire. Sh_e looks so peaceful._ He walked over to the window and placed his hand against the window gazing at the dancing light.

He walked back to Starfire and sat on his knees. He played with her hair and stroked her cheek. _She is so gorgeous. Why can't I just tell you how I feel; I've been so obvious lately. I'll tell you soon enough, my sweet Starfire._ With that, he kissed her on the forehead and went to his room.

Red X, Slade, or any villains have shone their faces in Jump City in the past month. No crime in one month, now this was odd. The titans moped around the tower doing the same old same old. Video games and fights about food for Cyborg and BB. Reading and quieting Cy and BB for Raven. Robin and Starfire became closer each day. Starfire's forehead was graced with a kiss by Robin everyday now. Instead of a using a pillow when she sat next to Robin, her pillow was his shoulder. Everything Starfire wanted to do with Robin she did. They trained together, ate together, sat together, and talked together. She was in love, he was in love, but they never actually said those three words.

Starfire stood on the rooftop with Robin, holding hands. They watched the sunset and Robin massaged her hand with his thumb. _This is it._ He stepped closer to her and laced his fingers around hers. She gently set her head on his shoulder and soon traveled into an embrace. They hugged for what seemed hours. All she wanted was to be kept his strong, loving arms forever. Her head lay right over his heart and she was able to hear his fast heartbeat. _Why is it so fast?_

"Starfire, whenever I'm around you, my heart pounds, my hands sweat, my mind goes blank. I always want to be around you, I always want to have a pounding heart, sweaty hands, an absent mind." He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"Robin, I've dreamed of the day you told me of your feelings. Ever since the moment I met you, I felt something between us. I knew that we were going to be friends… now I know that we'll be more than friends." She looked up and gazed into his mask-hidden eyes.

"Starfire, I-"

"Robin, I-"

They both laughed. Their laughter soon ended and they closed in on eachother. Their lips inching closer and closer together. They touched and melted in eachother kiss. A sweet, innocent kiss. They began kissing when the sun had just set and ended when the moon was high in the sky.

"Star, I love you." He whispered with a smile across his face.

"And I love you, my dear Robin." They kissed the night away and woke up on the floor of the roof in each other's arms.

A/N: Welp, what did you think? I really enjoyed writing this because it had a lot of Star/Rob moments. I live for that stuff! You know the drill, my friends. Look at the bottom of the page, you notice that beautiful purple button? Yeah, that purple button! Go on and click it…. You know you want to… who wouldn't want to click a purple button… I wouldn't pass that chance up! Go on… click the button! I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving, I did! Teen Titan's Fan 101 is writing the next chapter so stay tuned for her marvelous chapter coming soon! 3 Amanda


	6. Electric Kiss

Double Threat

By Dark Swan

A/N: I am so incredibly sorry. It's been so long since my last update, I feel horrible. Teen Titan's Fan and I have been talking and she has told me that she doesn't want to write this story. She will still be giving me some ideas but I will actually be writing the story. Please forgive me for the chapter coming out so late and I hope you all like this chapter! 3 Amanda

Disclaimer: Once again, do not own the Teen Titans. I wish.

Chapter Six: Electric Kiss

The noon sun rose to the middle of the sky. The clear blue sky had no clouds in view making the sun have more room to stretch out its rays. The team went out for pizza at their normal place with the normal debate.

"Vegetarian pizza."

"Meat Lover's."

"Vegetarian!"

"Meat Lover's!"

As they continued their argument, the other three titans discussed what they would like on their pizza. Starfire and Raven set down their menus and exchanged their thoughts on their recent meditating session together. Robin, still looking at the menu, took secret looks over at Starfire. Her beautiful hair, gorgeous eyes, perfect skin, radiant smile. Everything about her seemed perfect to him, and finally she knew about his love for her.

After about twenty minutes of arguing, Star and Robin decided to head back to the tower and Raven stayed to referee the fight. Once they arrived in the tower's garage. Robin took off his helmet and slid off. He set the helmet down then lifted Star off the seat. They both stumbled and were inches away from each other. Starfire closed in on him, and Robin moved closer. They kissed and on their way up to the tower they kissed sporadically. They sat on the couch, Starfire's head on his shoulder and Robin's hand on her shoulder, watching a movie. Soon Starfire fell asleep and so did Robin.

Starfire suddenly awoke and wondered what the horrible beeping noise was. She looked around and found the TV flashing and beeping. _The movie must be over._ She stood up and walked over to the TV. She turned around only to find Red X. About to scream, X covered her mouth and stuck a tranquilizer in her neck. She slowly fell to the ground and X laid her head against the TV.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked groggily.

"Who said I'm taking you?" X turned to face Robin and he snuck up on him. He bonded his hands together and wrapped his arm around his neck. Robin's eyes shot open to see Starfire on the floor.

"STARFIRE!" He tried to stand up but X was holding him down. "X, what are you going to do to her?"

"Nothing. You should be worried about yourself." He smirked under his mask and picked him up. Starfire attempted to stand up and to her surprise she did. Fortunately, the tranquilizer wore off quickly.

"X. Your stupid tranquilizer wasn't strong enough." She flew straight for him and grabbed his clothing and an electric current coursed through her body. She screamed in pain yet couldn't let go. "Let Robin go!" She pulled Red X closer to her and X put a hand on her shoulder sending more electricity through her.

"What's happening to her!"

"I programmed my suit to electrocute anyone with Philorine in their system."

"That wasn't a tranquilizer that was the drug you gave her."

"Correct. Fortunately, one of the side effects is grogginess for the first few minutes it enters your system." X laughed and stared into Starfire's tear stained face.

"Did you not hear me? Let Robin go!" She lifted her knee to his stomach but more electricity went through her body. She screamed and yelled and screamed and yelled but she could not let go. Her hands and shoulder started to turn red and the skin opened and began to bleed.

"Starfire! Let go of X!" Robin looked up at her with worry in his eyes. "Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself."

"Just because you protect me, doesn't mean I don't have to protect you." She gave a faint smile but it was immediately gone for the pain was growing.

"Starfire… do you trust me?" Starfire looked down at him with confusion in her eyes.

"With my life."

"Then let me go. Everything will be ok. Let go before X gets any ideas of your vulnerability." Starfire nodded her head and peeled off her knee from X's stomach. She screamed in horrifying pain while she tried to take her hand off his clothing. She wasn't touching him so why was she still in pain?

"I'm still holding you, doll." He held her shoulder and pulled her towards him. Starfire tried her hardest to resist but he was too strong and she was too weak. She shook her head in disagreement with what he was about to do. X lifted his hand off her shoulder and pressed his lips against hers. What was she to do? She was barely able to move her hands when they were touching him. Pain raced from her lips then through her entire body. Robin stared at X with disgust and anger. _What does he think he's doing! Starfire is in so much pain and agony. I love her X and she loves me and me alone!_ Robin looked at the two kissing and practically gagged.

Red X finally took his lips away from hers and smiled in satisfaction. _Exactly how I wanted it to go._ X stepped back and watched Starfire's lifeless body fall to the ground. Robin tried so hard to be there to catch her but Red X pulled him back. Starfire fell, crashing her head against the floor.

"STARFIRE!"

"Sorry buddy, we have to leave her for now, time to come with me for once." Red X quickly stuck a real tranquilizer in his neck and dragged him to his secret hideout.

A warm wash cloth touched her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Beastboy, Raven, and Cyborg. She tried to sit up but Cyborg gently pushed her down. Beastboy took her hand and asked if she needed anything. She shook her head and looked over to Raven.

"Where's-" She was cut off by Raven.

"Don't speak. I must concentrate and try to heal your wounds." Raven gently touched Starfire's forehead and Starfire immediately went into a trance. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her hands off the sides of the bed. Even in her trance, all her thoughts were about her beloved.

_Where am I?_ She looked around and noticed that she must've been floating in mid air or she was flying. _Is there anyone there?_ Why couldn't she hear herself? She tried to speak again but nothing came from her lips. _What happened to me?_ She looked ahead and saw a faint image of someone. _Robin?_ She ran towards the image. The form was facing its back towards her. She placed her hand on its shoulder and the form turned around. The face transformed from Robin's smile to X's evil smirk.

"Hey doll." He lifted his mask half way and slowly placed his lips against hers. All her hatred towards Red X disappeared. She gave into the kiss. She deepened the kiss herself and X took advantage. His hands explored her figure. Then the unimaginable happened. Hands sat on her shoulders. She turned around and saw a hurt face. She tried to defend herself but nothing escaped from her mouth. She grabbed his glove covered hands and looked at him with apologetic eyes, which didn't work. As her eyes watered, her vision blurred and she watched the yellow cape flap in the wind. She fell to the ground with disgust at the choice she made. She cried as she held the little black box.

The IV ripped out of her arm as she bolted up. Tears streaming down her face, she slid off the bed and ran for the rooftop. She gazed at the moon and prayed that Robin was unharmed.

The picture of X and her kissing ran through her mind. _I would never do that correct? That would never happen correct?_ She paced back and forth. The more she worried about her feelings the more she thought about Robin. _I love Robin so much more. I don't even love X, he's in love with me. I don't love him!_ In her dream she obviously did. She must find Robin, that's all she needed to do. _Dawn. Then I'll find him._ She went back to her room and slipped under the cold covers and drifted into more nightmares.

A/N: Oh baby, another chapter done! Yes! I promise that I will get the next chapter out much much faster than this one. I am so sorry. Thank you for the previous reviews from my readers. I love you guys! You know what you're supposed to do… the button…. the button… the button! You know you want to press that button. The button… the button!


	7. Her Enemy

Double Threat

By Dark Swan

A/N: Wow. Teen Titans Fan and I had a fun time making ideas for this chapter. I am so excited to get this out and have you guys read it. Please tell me what you think! We're even talking about the chapter after this one because we had such a fun time with coming up with ideas. Please R&R. I love you guys so much. All the reviewers… God bless you! I love you!

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself? It's too painful. sighs Ugh… fine. I… do… not… own… the… Teen… Titans.

Chapter 7: Her Enemy

The orange sun rose above the horizon and her eyes shot open. She lifted the sheets and flew to her teammates' doors. She pounded on the door and wished for the presence out in the common room. As she waited all she could think of was Robin's safety. The three other titans shuffled out of the hallway. The only one who looked good was Raven for she rarely sleeps. Starfire stared out the window with tears in her eyes.

"We must find our dear friend Robin…" She turned around to face the titans. Her voice cracked and the words were difficult to speak now. "Who knows what X has done with him." She walked to the door and the other followed her.

They searched all old warehouses, factories, and old buildings. _Where is he?_ Starfire began to panic as she made no progress. _We have searched everywhere!_ She saw Raven and decided to see if she had any lead.

"I am sorry, Starfire. I have nothing. I can't even locate him by his mind." Cyborg and Beastboy walked up to the two titans.

"Any leads?" Beastboy set his hand on Starfire's shoulder. He felt extremely horrible and felt sorry for Starfire because he thought of Raven being kidnapped and not being able to find her. His heart went out to her.

Starfire shook her head and tears dropped to the ground. It was almost one in the morning and they were still looking for him.

"Star, why don't you go back to the tower? You should get some rest and we'll continue to look for Robin." Starfire hugged her friend.

"Thanks Raven. I'll go back to the tower." She flew back and went to her room. She laid on the bed, thinking only about Robin. _I must find him!_ She slipped under the covers and switched to her side. Tears slid down her face and onto her pink pillow. She was approaching sleep then the unexpected happened.

The sheets were ripped from her body, she turned to see who it was but a wet cloth covered her mouth. She struggled to escape from his grip but no matter how hard she tried, nothing happened. She inhaled and stopped struggling. He carried her body out her room and away from the tower.

"… no Beastboy, I don't know where he is yet—" She stopped in mid sentence. "Back to the tower now!" She knew what happened. She knew that she was gone.

Robin slammed his fists against the plastic wall. He saw her lying there on the floor motionless. She hadn't moved since Slade set her in there. _He didn't kill her by accident did he?_ He continued to bang on his cell wall.

"RED X! SLADE! GET OUT HERE!" No one came. He started to pace back and forth continuing to yell their names every so often.

The door opened. X walked over to the two cells. He took out a card and slid it to open Starfire's door. He gently picked her up and carried her out of the cell.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Robin banged on his cell.

"None of your business, bird boy." He walked out the door and Robin was left alone.

Slade walked out from the shadows and slowly to Robin's cell. He smirked under his orange and black mask.

"Robin, do you honestly think you're good for Starfire?" His voice intimidated Robin and he hesitated.

"Shut up, Slade!"

"X can give her what she wants and you can't."

"Oh really? What does X have that I haven't already offered to Starfire?" Robin knew that Slade was just trying to trick him. Starfire meant everything to him, he loved her and she knew that… right?

"He already made the move, Robin, he kissed her first. You haven't even done anything."

"That's a lie!" Robin yelled. He clenched his fist in anger as the words echoed in his mind. Then he started to actually apply those words to his relationship with Starfire… it was true.

"How is that a lie, dear Robin? It's the truth, and you can't handle it can you? You can't handle that fact that Starfire might actually love Red X then you." Slade found Robin's anger point. Once he was finished talking, Robin look liked he wanted to kill Slade.

"I told you once, and now I'm going to tell you again to shut up, before I break through your stupid cell and strangle you."

She felt the warm leather under her. She felt a soft hand brushing her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Red X. He played with her bangs and softly rubbed her forehead.

"…Where am I?" She lifted her head from his lap and tried to run away. She stood up and her legs gave out on her, the drug still had affect on her. She fell to the ground and Red X quickly went to assist her. He lifted her in his arms bridle style and took her back to the red leather love seat. He sat down and gently set her head on his lap again, his one hand under her head and the other around her waist so she wouldn't fall off.

"Who did this to me?" She locked eyes with his mask eyes.

"Robin did. He was jealous that I kissed you." Her eyes widened at what he said.

"Robin? Jealous!"

"He told me that he didn't love you anymore..." Her mouth dropped and tears formed. "And that he doesn't like you at all because you don't know the earthly customs. He told me that he just wanted you for your looks and body." Tears fell from her eyes but X gently wiped them. "Don't cry for someone who doesn't love you. You should be with someone who actually cares about you and loves you, Starfire." Her cries hesitated.

He slowly lifted her back towards him and with his other hand lifted his mask half way. He lowered his head and met with her lips. Starfire wasn't exactly surprised by the kiss. She actually wondered when he was going to. She finally understood what she meant to Robin and what Robin meant to her. Red X was the only one that cared for her. She deepened the kiss and let loose of her emotions for Robin.

Red X reluctantly let go from the kiss and looked over to the door where Slade was standing.

"Robin would like to talk to you…Starfire." Starfire looked over at Slade and then back at X. Starfire tried to stand up on her own but X needed to help her up and walk to Robin's cell.

Robin was pacing back and forth until he noticed Starfire walk into the room. He stopped and only wanted to touch her soft skin once more. When she left X's side, Robin had a close up look at Star's face. It was tear-stained.

"Star, has he done anything to you?" He reached out his hand, but shockingly, Starfire stepped back out of his reach. His head went to the side with confusion. _What's that about?_ He took his hand back and set it at his side. Starfire stepped closer once again, so close that she was almost touching the cell bars.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Robin's head bowed and tears formed beneath his mask.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you. I'm sorry I waited too long to tell you. I'm sorry that I lead you on and never told you why I was doing it." He placed his hands on the bars and looked straight into Starfire's emerald eyes.

The two titans heard the same thing but understood it differently. Robin told Star sorry for not telling her that he loves her soon enough while Starfire thought that Robin was telling her sorry for loving her for the wrong reasons and only using her.

"You should have told me sooner," Her voice started to crack as her emotions ran wild, sorrow, anger, hatred. "Because the only person that loves me right now is Red X." She started to turn around but Robin grabbed her arm.

"Starfire, you don't understand!" The two titans struggled, one trying to escape the other trying to hold on. "Starfire…Starfire!"

"Robin, don't try to hurt me again!" He loosened his grip at her words. She took the moment to her advantage and slapped him. The two ex-lovers stared in each other's eyes, both filled with tears.

"Good-bye, dear friend— I mean Robin." She walked out of the room with Red X assisting her.

Robin fell to the ground and rubbed his cheek. _She has never hit anyone other than her enemies. Her enemies. Does that mean I'm her enemy?_ He planted his face in his hands to hide his tears.

Slade had watched the whole scene. His plan had worked. Slade smiled in satisfaction. He walked up to Robin's cell and placed his hands behind his back.

"What did I tell you?" Robin jumped up and grabbed the bars like a wild animal.

"SHUT UP!" He stared at Slade with pure hatred. "Just let me go. You have no use for me here."

"What I wanted is now done."

His cold skin thawed as he stepped into the tower. The door to the common room opened and there was Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg waiting for someone to come home. They all ran to greet him.

"Robin, where have you been? We have been looking for you since forever!" Beastboy questioned.

"Yeah, bro, Starfire was so worried. Hey, where is she anyway?"

"Robin? What's wrong?" Raven sensed his negative energy right when he entered the tower.

Robin walked past them, not saying a word. He headed for his room.

"Rob—" Raven covered BB's mouth.

"Don't. He needs to be alone." The three titans stood in the dark tower, confused and worried.

Robin turned to his side to see the time. 6:19 am. His eyes didn't close for sleep the whole night. He could only think of what had happened between Starfire and him. He pictured Starfire slapping him over and over again. It never left his mind. _I loved her._ He decided to get out of bed. Maybe some excruciating training could get his mind off her.

He walked to the kitchen and took a glass from the cupboard. He opened the refrigerator and set the milk on the table. He poured his glass of milk and took a big swig of it. While he was drinking, he saw Starfire with her pink suitcase. He set down his glass.

"Where the heck do you think you're going?" His voice was rimmed with anger but he deep down he still loved Starfire, no matter what.

"I'm leaving the titans. I'm going to stay with X. We're together now." She set her suitcase down and took and piece of paper out from her skirt. She set it on the table next to Robin's glass of milk.

Those words, 'We're together now' cut through Robin's heart.

"You shouldn't leave the team just because of him. The team still needs you." _I still need you._

"What makes you think I'm going to stop crime fighting? I would never give up one of the things I love." _You gave up me didn't you, Star?_

"Wait a minute, what about X? He's a criminal. Why be with a criminal when you can be with a hero." This was it. If she didn't realize Robin's love for her nothing would. He touched his lips against hers. Soon after they touched, Starfire stepped away.

"No, Robin. It hurts too much." She walked past him and exited the tower.

Robin stood there, shocked. Everything that had happened didn't seem possible. He banged the table with his fists, making the glass of milk spill. He fell to the ground and started to cry. The milk dripped from off the counter and onto him as loud, ear shattering cries were heard throughout the tower.

A/N: Well… how do you like it? Alexia and I worked hard on making up ideas on this. I had such a fun time writing this. A few deep parts really added to this chapter. Tell what you think by clicking on that gorgeous purple button at the bottom of the screen. Many people have been faithful and been clicking the button and sending reviews. I love all you guys! Please review! 3 Amanda


	8. Trying to Live with the TruthLies

Double Threat

By: Dark Swan

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans… depressing isn't it?

A/N: I have a few parts in here where Robin fights with his conscious. The **bold** is his conscious and the _italic _is his normal thinking. This chapter is pretty… exciting I think. I hope you all enjoy it. Love, Amanda.

Chapter 8: Trying to Live with the Truth/Lies

The sound of loud music filled her ears. _What is that noise?_ She turned on her side. The black satin sheets slid across her body. The smell of roses filled the air and she opened her eyes to see the room filled with roses, rose petals on the sheets, on the floor, and roses in vases. She sat up and look out the open door, she saw X's shadow lifting weights. She slid out of bed and walked over to him. He heard her tiny footsteps and turned around.

"Good morning, doll." Memories of X calling her doll and Robin sticking up for her stuck in her mind. She quickly shook it off.

She immediately noticed his new mask. Instead of the mask covering his entire face, the only thing it covered was his eyes. It was a red X that crossed over his nose and stopped on his cheeks.

Starfire leaned on the wall and watched X continue to work out.

"Do you want some breakfast?" She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her arm and set down his weights.

"I was thinking about going out for breakfast, what do you think?" He turned around and gently set his hands on her hips. She kissed him then left for her room to change.

Robin sat there, reading the newspaper. Front page, "Teen Titans Save Jump City." Cyborg walked over to Robin and grabbed the paper out of his hands.

"I'm surprised the media doesn't have more gossip on us. You always hear about celebrities having paparazzi around them 24/7 but no one ever follows us."

"That's because we aren't celebrities." Raven took a moment away from her book and looked up at her friends.

"We aren't celebrities? We save the city almost everyday! If the city didn't have us it would be ruins by now."

"Or taken over by vicious aliens." Beastboy added. They all looked at him but nodded their heads in agreement. Almost every month aliens from some planet had tried to take over earth.

"Who cares if we aren't celebrities? Actually, it's a good thing the press doesn't follow us, they would have found out about Starfire leaving me." The titans look at him and saw that he didn't realize what he said. Beastboy leaned over to Cyborg.

"She left the team didn't she?" He whispered. Cyborg smacked him upside the head.

Raven sat down next to him on the couch and softly put her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off and walked over to the computer. He didn't want any sympathy. _I need to get over this. It isn't _that_ big of deal. _**Are you kidding? You loved her so much. You were willing to give your own life up for her.**_ True, but she isn't worth it if she changes her mind about me in two seconds. _**She was tricked.**

The fight with himself ended by the roaring sound of the alarm and the flashing lights. He looked at the screen to find the origin of the problem, a jewelry store being robbed.

"Titans Trouble!"

Starfire and X sat outside waiting for their breakfasts to come. They held hands across the table while chatting about their amazing date the previous night.

"I have never had more fun in my life. Last night was glorious!" Her smile shined brighter than the sun. X squeezed her hand and returned the smile. "You should smile more often; I like it when you smile." Their hands unclasped as the food was set before them. Starfire let in the aroma of scrambled eggs and mustard.

"Looks tasty." Red X did not look disgusted and even added some mustard to his eggs. They started their breakfasts but it was soon interrupted by a giant elephant charging by along with a demoness, Cyborg, and Robin. She glanced over at Red X and he quickly set money down and took Starfire's hand.

The burglars weren't just any regular burglars, it was Blackfire with her many minions.

"Everyone look high and low it must be here!" She commanded them.

Beastboy burst through the wall and interrupted the little robbery. Soon did the titans find out that they were in for quite a fight.

"Blackfire… what are you doing out of jail!" Robin entered after BB.

"Dear Robin, nice to see you again. Where is my sister dear?" She took a moment to look for her young Starfire.

"She didn't come…" He tried to think of a good excuse. "Umm…"

"Starfire felt sick so she didn't come." Raven blurted.

"She must have known I was here… poor sister still a coward." She turned her attention back to finding the gem. "Guards, keep looking! These titans won't be interrupting, if they do eliminate them." She flew up to the second floor to continue searching.

Red X and Starfire followed the big footprints made by Beastboy in elephant form. She walked through the amazingly huge hole in the wall and almost fell to the ground when she saw who was there.

"Star, what's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her steady. She shook her head and gently pushed X's arms away.

She walked beside Raven and asked what was happening. As Raven told her, Beastboy ran over to Star and hugged her. Cyborg dropped one of the guards and went over to Star. She received hugs and hugs from her friends and she quickly pushed them away when Blackfire came down to talk with her baby sister.

"Sister Dear, you finally came! How nice of you to come and see me." She smirked and commanded dozens of guards at the titans.

Robin looked from the second floor and finished off the rest of the guards on that floor. He jumped over the railing and decided to sneak up on Blackfire. He quietly took out his staff and raised it high…

"Sneaky little Robin." She turned around with eyes glowing purple. She fired star beams from her eyes and flew a few feet off the ground. He dodged the beam but his attention was lost by Starfire's sweet scream. Robin looked over to her and saw star bolts flying all over the place.

_Starfire._

Blackfire took this opportune moment to attack and readied a powerful starbolt.

"I don't think so, Blackfire!" She turned around to see dozens of Xs fly her way along with Red X and his staff. She screamed as X knocked her to the ground. Everyone stopped in their tracks and watched as X had pinned down Blackfire.

"I thought you were with my sister?" She smirked and lifted her hand to his face.

"Stop. Star is the only one for me." He stood up and flipped her on her stomach. He took out some cuffs Star gave him from Robin's stash. He grabbed Blackfire's arms and raised her to her feet. He walked past Robin and handed her over to him.

"Do you want to turn her in or would you rather have Star and me to?" Robin took Blackfire's arm and nodded his head. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven were talking to Starfire and asking the basics. How are you? Has Red X hurt you? Sure you don't want to come back with us? Starfire held out her hand and X quickly took hold of her small hand. He wrapped his arm around her waist because of habit and Starfire set her head back against his shoulder. The other titans were still uneasy about the couple but they kept smiling trying to go on with the act.

"We are going out for pizza like always… do you want to come?" By 'you' Raven meant only Starfire but Star was thinking differently. She nodded and smiled at X. He nodded his head in agreement and they all waited outside for the police, leaving Blackfire and Robin alone.

"What is with my dear sister all over that X guy? I heard he was a bad guy." She turned her head towards him. Robin's grip on her arm tightened making Blackfire speak up. She forced her arm away and gently rubbed the red area where he was holding her. He quickly took her arm back and apologized.

Sirens sounded through the city and stopped in front of Jade's Jewelry Store. These weren't normal sirens but Tamaranian police. They took hold of Blackfire's arms and nodded at Robin. Robin followed her to the police vehicle. As she reached the doors, she shoved the guards off her arms and stepped into the car by herself. As she sat down she grabbed Robin's attention.

"Poor Robin, lost my dear sister to a villain… never saw that one coming. I knew you two would never last." She smirked and winked as the guards locked the doors.

_How dare she! I really loved Starfire with all my heart! Why didn't Star know that? I would give my life for her. _**Robin, you need to get her back. I've been telling you that ever since you broke up. Get it through her head that you really love her!**_ I can't even get her alone with me anymore because X and Star don't trust me. _**Tough. I thought you just said that you would die for her. You can do a little work to get her alone with you.**

Robin walked over to the group and stood next to Beastboy. They discussed that they would go out for pizza together and meet up there. Raven left with BB. Cyborg started his car and drove off and Robin headed off towards his R-cycle. Red X and Starfire stayed back for a few moments. When X saw they all left, he decided to speak up.

"Do we have to go? I'd rather not go. Robin is going to act odd." He turned Star to face him and stroked her hair.

"Yes, I know, but I would like to see my friends. I miss the others." Her head fell but X quickly lifted her chin.

"I would do anything for you, Starfire." He raised her chin higher and they shared a passionate kiss then headed off to join the titans.

"Robin, are you and Starfire ever going to talk about what happened?" Beastboy blurted.

"I feel bad for Starfire." Cyborg set down the menu.

"The strange thing is that I'm not receiving any negative vibes from Red X. Whenever they are together, I feel happiness from the two." Raven took a sip of her tea.

"Guys, Starfire and I are over. Starfire does hold a special place in my heart. She'll never leave my heart, my mind, or my thoughts. I just have to let it go." He looked over at the sunset. _Oh Starfire, I love you so much._

Red X and Starfire walked over to the table hand in hand and laughing. Starfire took a seat next to Raven and X sat next to her and Robin. Soon, the whole table was talking except Robin. He was left with his own thoughts until the pizza came. As the titans shared a vegetarian and meat lover's pizza, the day could not go without drama.

"Starfire, why did you leave Robin?" The table fell silent. "Everyone would like to know." Beastboy shoved another tofu infested piece of pizza in his mouth.

Starfire looked around at her friends. What was she suppose to say? X stroked her hand gently and waited patiently for his love to answer.

Raven almost choked on her tea when she heard the idiotic remark made by Beastboy. Cyborg raised his fist to smack Beastboy but Starfire held him back.

"Cyborg, do not smack of the head to Beastboy; I was wondering how long it would take for this question to come up." She sat back down and looked at her past teammates. "Very much has happened in the past few days. It has almost been too much for me to handle. I learned a few days ago that Robin deceived me during the period of time that we were 'dating'." An outbreak of yelling erupted. Robin rose from his chair and screamed at Starfire.

"What the heck are you talking about? I would never deceive you, Starfire! These are lies Red X has been feeding you!" He pointed at X and waved his finger at him.

Starfire's eyes widened and she immediately walked over to Robin. "How dare you talk about the man I love like that."

Silence.

It happened again. Robin never wanted it to happen again. He thought the first time it was bad, it was worse this time. He looked at her with anger, jealousy, and hurt in his eyes. He brought his hand up to his face and held back his tongue.

"Robin, why can you not get over the fact that I am in love with someone else?" Starfire did not move. She wanted answers.

"Star, that isn't what I'm upset about. I'm upset because you left me for X. He's tricking you, Star. No one can love you more than I do. Star, I never stopped loving you. I've always loved you." He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into a kiss, the tender feeling of Starfire's sweet kiss. He felt like this moment would last forever. They parted and they gazed in each other's eyes, both teary.

"Robin, I love you."

Reality. The worst thing to go through.

Silence.

It happened again. Robin never wanted it to happen again. He thought the first time it was bad, it was worse this time. He looked at her with anger, jealousy, and hurt in his eyes. He brought his hand up to his face and held back his tongue.

"Robin, why can you not get over the fact that I am in love with someone else?"

Robin kept his mouth closed. He didn't feel like dealing with this anymore. He turned on his heel and left for the tower.

The others stood there with shock. Starfire wiped her tears and cleared her throat and X took her home.

A/N: Wow. What a chapter, eh? It sure did take a while for me to get through this. I finally found inspiration. Jeez, I am just heartbroken with my writing. Ya think I would make everything bright and happy by now wouldn't ya? Welp, now is the time to start chapter 9. Boy, I'm getting far! I love all of my readers and reviewers. You all have been so incredibly nice. I will continue to give you more. Feel free to tell me your thoughts on what should happen. I could always use help. wink wink Continue to send over the reviews… I love them. Press the glorious purple button… it's magical. I love you guys. Amanda.


	9. Night Blade

Double Threat

By Dark Swan

Disclaimer: Yup, I own them… haha just pulling your chain! I do not own the guest appearance.

A/N: Chapter 9 of Double Threat. Wow, never thought I'd say that. Thanks for all my reviewers and readers. I love you all so much. Some of you have followed this story and I appreciate it. Lovely alexia has given me encouraging words and more and more inspiration has entered my creative mind. Thanks for all your support everyone. Continue to read… I think this story is ending soon… so who knows what will happen. Just a note but I know in the first chapter I said that the titans knew each other for more than a year now and I'm changing it to a few years. Meaning, Robin and the others are around the ages of 17, 18, and 19. BB is 17, Raven and Starfire 18, and Robin and X 19. It probably isn't accurate but just bear with me. There are guest appearances in this chapter. Who could they be?

Robin paced in his room. Why didn't he say anything? That was the perfect moment to say something. He scratched his head and sat down. _What am I going to do?_ He leaned back in his chair and tilted his head back. _I'm nothing without Starfire._ A knock at the door took him away from his thoughts. The door opened and Raven stood there.

"We need to talk." He rose to his feet and walked right past her.

"If it's about Starfire, I don't feel like talking about it." Raven grabbed his arm and pushed him back in the chair.

"You aren't the only one who is missing Starfire. You know… you are just so selfish! You haven't even noticed your other teammates. We all miss Starfire yes, but you need to take the time to be with your other teammates. When we lost Starfire we lost you too." She became black and fell through the floor.

_Oh my gosh. What the heck is going on with my life! Everything was so perfect one day then it all went to hell the next._ He decided that he needed to get his mind off Starfire. He needed to start thinking more about Slade and how he could get rid of him. He still didn't know who he was. Instead of getting Star, it was all about getting Slade.

"What the heck happened back there? That idiot Beastboy had to bring it up didn't he?" X fell into his black leather chair. Red X didn't like it when the issue between Robin and Starfire came up because Starfire could figure out the truth and leave him. _I can't lose her._

"Hold on, please do not call my friend an… idiot." Starfire paced back and forth. "Robin needs to know that I will not leave you. Robin has caused only pain."

X patted his lap and Starfire accepted the invitation. She gently jumped onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her head leaned on his shoulder and X kissed her forehead. He slithered his hands around her waist and rocked her back and forth.

"I love you, Starfire." He placed his lips on her head and continued rocking her.

"Oh X…" Still unsure if she should say the words she took a moment to think of a reason to not say the sacred words. "I am sorry, but I cannot return those words. Being of Tamaranian Royalty descent, I can only profess my love for one person until we are brought together in marriage or undergo an act of commitment." After saying the last statement, she wished she hadn't said anything. _I hope he doesn't recall me telling Robin that I love him._

"And that act of commitment would be?" X raised his eyebrow and smiled seductively. Starfire pushed him playfully away as he drew closer to her.

"Oh X, stop. The type of commitment that needs to happen would need years of knowing the person and eternal love." X opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Starfire's kiss.

Later that night, X and Starfire were on the couch watching a movie. Starfire didn't know what it was or what it was about but X assured her that she would enjoy it. It was more than half-way through the movie and her mood hadn't changed. She was still bored and her eyelids became heavy. Red X noticed her drowsiness and shut off the movie. He scooped her into his arms and walked to her bedroom. Since she was already in her silk pajamas, he didn't need to change her clothes. He bent down to move the sheets and then placed her gently on the mattress. She immediately curled into a ball and X covered the blankets over her. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the head.

"Goodnight, princess." He turned to walk out the door, but a small hand reached out to him.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Her face so innocent, Red X smiled at her naive ness. He knew what she meant although he would have enjoyed it if she were serious.

He went over to the other side and cuddled with her; Starfire's face against his chest, listening to his gentle heartbeat. Red X held her close as if his life depended on it. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

"_You were never good enough for her."_

"_You coward, never had the guts to say anything to her."_

"_You never really loved her."_

"_How could you deceive her like that?"_

"_Way to go, bird brain."_

"_So you do not wish to be with me?"_

_Slade. Beastboy. Cyborg. Raven. X. Starfire. They all raced through his mind. There he was at his desk, looking at pictures of Starfire. The voices. Why wouldn't they go away? The volume increased, making it hard for him to concentrate. His fists banged on his desk, making it break into pieces. He lost his balance and fell to the floor. The voices grew louder and louder. Nothing would make them go away. The voices' owners stood in front of him, with their arms crossed._

"_You were never good enough for her."_

"_You coward, never had the guts to say anything to her."_

"_You never really loved her."_

_How could you deceive her like that?"_

"_Way to go, bird brain."_

"_So you do not wish to be with me?"_

_He couldn't take it anymore. It was too much._

A scream echoed through the tower originating from Robin's room. He rose from his bed trying to keep calm. _It was just a dream… more like a nightmare._ He turned to the side of the bed and shoved his head in his hands. He waved his hands in front of his face, trying to cool himself off. His sheets were drenched with sweat. He quickly got up and headed for the shower.

"That's what I need… a nice cold shower." He flung the towel over the shower door and turned to knob to cold. He stepped in after a few seconds and closed the door behind him. The cold water flowed down his body. After a while, his body became numb because of the water being so cold. Numbness. How glorious it was to finally feel nothing.

"Robin? Robin? Where are you Robin? ROBIN!" Cyborg busted open the shower room door. "There you are, buddy." Robin opened a sliver of the curtain and looked at Cyborg, confused. "I guess you didn't hear the alarm." Robin's eyes bulged and he jumped out of the shower, with his hair in a shampoo mess.

Robin rode down the streets, trying to find the cause of the alarm. He found nothing. The streets were bare, no one was outside. _Where is everybody?_

"They must be inside." Raven answered his question.

A little annoyed by her powers, he ignored her. Raven smiled inwardly knowing how it bugged him. Beastboy soon met up with the searching titans. He was in the form of a hawk and soared alongside of Raven.

Cyborg didn't join the other three titans. He watched his arm as it showed him the area the alarm originated from. He closed in on the tiny red dot that meant the cause of danger. He looked around and saw nothing. _Must've been a false alarm._ He clicked his communication button and Robin appeared.

"Nothing's here—" The ground beneath him shook. He ran over to the sidewalk and watched the road crack. He continued to watch and soon green vines escaped from the cracks. Vines? Where were these coming from? Cyborg called the other titans and told them to take a look at this. The violent shaking stopped and they were vines all over the cement road. One vine even wrapped itself around a car and crushed it into chunk. The titans stood back and took in the view.

"Oh no, it couldn't be… could it?" Robin looked around and bent down to grab a vine. It immediately wrapped itself around his arm and started to cut deep into his arm, losing circulation. His arm began to turn purple. He quickly took out a bird-a-rang and sliced the vine off. He rubbed his arm and moved his arm trying to circulate blood.

"Don't hurt my baby, dear Robin. It never did anything to you." She bent down and picked a flower growing off the vine. "I don't think you would like it if someone sliced you in half." She crushed the flower with her hand and smiled at the caped crusader.

"Who is _THAT?_" Beastboy gazed at the woman. Her thick red hair falling over her shoulders, vines hugging every curve of her body, and eyes as green as grass after a three day shower.

"That's Poison Ivy… she's a criminal in Gotham." The titans stared at Robin. Ever since he told them about his past with Batman and Gotham they have never heard him bring it up. "Ivy, what are you doing here? I can't believe Batman let you get all the way over here in Jump City." Robin didn't make a move. At any moment, Poison Ivy's vines could attack.

"You used to have partner… the Bat sure did help you a lot. My partner is helping me too." She winked and walked forward, closing in on the young hero. Her steps were light and quick, her heels echoing through the city. For some reason, Robin was silent. He didn't dare speak when she was this close. She could easily use her gas, vines, or even kiss him. The other three titans backed away and let the two enemies decide what's going to happen. Her red hair flew through the air and lay back down perfectly. Robin scratched his head and noticed the soapy bubbles on his glove. "Forget to rinse?" A smile crossed his face. What was happening? Ivy was the villain. She didn't use anything yet right? He shook his head, trying to get some sense back.

……………………….

X and Star flew together trying to find Robin and the titans. Throughout the city, they found vines, trees, and flowers. They followed the cracked streets and soon found the group. They both landed softly on the ground and immediately asked for an update. Star quickly noticed Robin and the green woman. She stood there eyeing the beautiful flower. Starfire had to admit that she was gorgeous. A sting of pain shot through her body. What was it? X walked to her side and gently slid his arm around her shoulders. They both watched the two talk and occasionally laugh. 'What the heck is going on between them?' Red X started to become impatient. His leg started to twitch and he let go of Star's shoulders.

"I can't wait anymore." He bolted towards the two forms and flung a handful of Xs at the green beauty. She quickly covered her prized possession, her face. Each X sliced a few vines wrapped around her body, sending them falling to the ground. When they reached the ground, they shriveled up and turned black.

"My poor babies." She bent down and picked up her disintegrated work of art. The dust fell through her fingers and was quickly taken by the wind. She slowly looked up to find the killer. She gazed at her new enemy. "How DARE you!" She searched for her new weapon… something hard to destroy…

"X, you idiot!" Red X looked at the angry titan. His eyes wide with shock but voice dripping with fury. "Those vines are off limits at all times. It is just cruel to kill those vines. I've never attacked those my whole crime fighting life." He turned his head in the direction of the revenge seeking villainess. X stared at Robin with confusion. Why were these vines any different? X opened his mouth to ask but Robin continued explaining. "Her life force is running through the vines. If you cut one it's exactly like cutting out one of your own veins." He saw Poison Ivy take out a few small pellets. She walked over to a crack in the street and crouch down. She kissed every individual pellet then dropped them into the crack. She quickly straightened her form and back away. She smiled at her accomplishment and watched her plants grow before her eyes.

Robin and X stopped fighting to study the massive plants. Each of the three was mutated differently. The biggest was as tall as a six story building, the others around a four story. Robin watched the spiked balls of leaves inch closer and closer to him. The "minions" was decorated with roses meaning all three would be ferocious, violent, and brutal. Robin spoke quickly and described the game plan.

"X and Star, take down one of the smaller ones." Starfire nodded her head in agreement and looked over at Red X. The couple stood back and X brought up an ignored controversy.

"Star, why doesn't Robin ever pair you off by yourself? You are a strong woman, you can handle pretty much anything" Starfire smiled at him when he used the word "woman". Robin would only call her a "girl". She nodded her head and went back to the huddled titans.

"Excuse me, Robin, but I think I can take the big green ball by myself." Robin looked up at the "girl" and quickly shook his head. He started to disagree but X interrupted.

"Star's a big girl now. She can take care of herself." He placed his arm around her shoulder and Star crossed her arms. Robin gazed at the two with jealousy and understanding. Starfire was known to be one of the best warriors on her planet. She could definitely handle herself. Robin didn't want to agree with the man that stole the love of his life away.

"Robin, I am going to do it with or without your approval." She turned around to fly towards the creature but Robin quickly took hold of her forearm. Her head turned to the sudden pressure on her arm. "Robin, let go." She looked at him with annoyance in her eyes while Robin stared into hers with concern.

"Be careful." His voice, quiet and caring. His hand slid down the rest of her arm and she flew off with a hidden smile. X looked at the two… a little worried. Oh, it's nothing, he thought to himself. He suddenly noticed that Robin was speaking to him. "X…Red X!" X jerked his head toward the leader of the titans. "Okay, since Star is taking one of those by herself… Rae, BB, and Cyborg… you take one while X and I take the third one."

………………………………..

Starfire flung thousands of green star bolts at the enormous mutated plant. The green ball of leaves, vines, and multiple types of flowers had no eyes or mouth. Star advanced at the regenerating monster. Nothing could kill this thing, Star thought as she threw more star bolts. She began to ascend but a slimy, spiked vine secured itself around her tiny ankle. She bent down and worked at releasing her ankle. The spikes ripped through her flesh and dug deep, almost making contact with her bone. She struggled to tear the vine off but a bird-a-rang raced through the air and split the vine in two. Starfire freed her ankle and searched for her friend Robin. Their eyes quickly found each other and they kept eye contact for as long as possible. She gave him a quick smile and he responded with a wave. Starfire returned to her unfinished battle swooped down used her eye beams to divide the monster in half. The upper half fell hard on the concrete. Star walked up to the steaming being and leaned over it. She twisted her torso around to tell the others that she had vanquished her plant. Suddenly, vines danced up her legs, flowers covered her face, and tiny needles poked her neck. She immediately fell to the ground but the now whole plant caught her. It stomped over to its master, Poison Ivy. She smiled at her creation and motioned the other plants to retreat for Ivy had what she wanted.

"Oh Robin!" Ivy called in a teasing manner, "I think I have something of yours!" Her 'big' babies surrounded their mother and watched for attacks. Robin raced X to Poison Ivy and leaped over the obstacles. The two defending plants stepped up tried to stay in the way but the hero and "villain" sped past. Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg handled them while the two concerned boys ran for their past/present lover. They both stopped in their tracks. Not only did they find Poison Ivy and Starfire, but a rather tall man with midnight black hair. He stood there with his leather coat hanging over his shoulders and black pants covering his legs. "Have you met my comrade—"

She was cut off by his deep, intimidating voice.

"Night Blade." The British accent immediately kicked in. His head slowly rose to meet eyes with Robin. "I suppose this lovely lady belongs to you." His finger pointed into the direction of the leader of the group. Before Robin could answer, he was pushed to the side by the real boyfriend. "Oh? I was told you were the villain." His eyebrow rose and he switched his weight to his other foot.

"Not anymore, pal." He cracked his knuckles and converted into his attack position. "Give her back, now." His voice coated with venom and malice. He fingered a smoke bomb and an X or two.

"Is that a threat?" His eyes squinted and he pulled out his trusted sword. "You sure you want to mess with me?" The cold, night air swept through the city as the sun began to set. He caught the last ray of light on his sword and gleamed the ray into X's eyes.

Red X stood there not impressed and decided to make the first move. X guessed that Night Blade was the type of guy that liked to give speeches. He was wrong. Night Blade was already preparing for his attack.

X ran straight towards the man and threw multiple X's his way while launching a few smoke bombs around him. Poison Ivy seized Starfire out of the smoke and watched for the smoke to subside. The gray found lifted and the only thing there was X standing there with confusion. She took a moment to share a laugh with the hidden Night Blade.

"Show yourself, Blade!" The streetlights were the only thing helping him. Red X stopped and opened his ears to give him some sort of a clue but there were only Star's muffled cries, Robin yelling orders, and the sounds of the other three titans battling the plant monsters.

He crept up out of the shadows and stood inches away from Red X. He cautiously stepped closer and whispered into his left ear. "Excuse me, but call me by the right name son." He unshielded his mighty sword and went straight in for an attack. X spun around and used his armored gloves to stop the blow. He held the blade back from severing his head completely off. His arms began to shake from the immense force against him.

"Let. Her. Go." His words sharp and deadly. He forced Night Blade a few paces back but it didn't buy him any time. Night Blade quickly recovered his footing and snatch Red X from behind and wrapped his arms tight around X's neck. Night Blade bonded X's hands behind his back, confirming that he couldn't wiggle out.

"What if I were the say no?" His lips, so close his hot breath escaped onto Red X's ear. "I'm thinking about keeping the lovely lady." Something triggered in Red X; the anger that was boiling up inside him bursted. His fist clenched in rage and he butted heads with his enemy. He quickly turned around to see the blood drip down Night Blade's forehead.

"Over my dead body." He dug his nails into his own hands because of squeezing so hard. He ran in for an attack, but something small injected into his neck. He slowly fell to the ground, not comprehending what exactly was happening. He lifted his hand to feel what hit him but he lost himself in the darkness of unconsciousness.

"As you wish."


End file.
